


Learn to Knock

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Celebrity! Magnus, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I wouldn't call it light bdsm but it's not super intense either, Kinky, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sappy Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Magnus Bane, Teacher! Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, this is literally all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Max feels like he should be able to walk into his own home without the fear of seeing his brother and his boyfriend, world renowned celebrity Magnus Bane, going at it out in the open, but unfortunately for Max, that isn't how things have worked out for him.***OR the five times Max walks in on Alec and Magnus and the one (of many) times he doesn't





	Learn to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! THIS IS LITERALLY ALL PORN!!  
It is a part of the series but there are not any crucial plot points in here (just that Max has walked in on them), so if you don't want to read porn, DON'T READ THIS!!

_One_

“Come in!” Alec yelled. He knew who was at his door and he had left it unlocked for that very reason. Max was still in his room working on his homework while Alec was in the kitchen. He had the sleeves of his button down rolled up to his elbow to not get any flour on them as he kneaded his pie crust. He also had a towel over his shoulder and had an eye on the pot he had on the stove that held the filling for their pie as well as an eye on the oven, which was keeping their dinner warm. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called from somewhere else in Alec’s apartment. 

“In the kitchen!” Alec yelled back, still focusing on kneading the pie crust, determined not to mess up their dessert. This is the closest they were going to get to Christmas dinner together, so Alec wanted to make sure he didn’t mess it up. Alec felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he sensed a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Magnus leaning against his kitchen door frame, clearly enjoying the show in front of him. 

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Alec said, going back to kneading the dough. 

“Yes, but pictures don’t move,” Magnus said, taking a few steps forward still keeping his eyes trained on him. 

“Live photo,” Alec smirked. Magnus scoffed before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, which Alec happily hummed into. 

“How are you this evening, my dear?” Magnus asked, leaning up against the opposite counter. 

“Much better now that you’re here,” Alec smiled over his shoulder. He saw a slight blush creep up onto Magnus’ cheeks. They were few and far between, so Alec was always proud of himself when he could make the man blush, “how are you?”

“Oh, same old,” Magnus replied, going over to the stove and peering into the pot. 

“Don’t touch,” Alec said sternly as Magnus had gone to dip the spoon into the pot. 

“Oh, so authoritative,” Magnus teased, “is this your teacher mode?”

“Oh, hell no,” Alec replied, “no matter how hard you try, you’re not going to be able to make the fact that I’m a teacher sexy,”

“But teachers are inherently sexy,” Magnus replied, taking a few steps towards him, “have you ever watched porn?”

“I teach kindergarten!” Alex exclaimed, turning to see Magnus standing right next to him. 

“And what if you didn’t?” Magnus asked, letting his hands trail down Alec’s sides. 

“Then I’d be teaching first grade,” Alec replied very matter-of-fact. 

“And if you weren’t teaching elementary school?” Magnus asked, untucking Alec’s shirt slightly and letting his hands roam up over his chest. 

“I’d be unemployed,” Alec deadpanned. 

“Oh, indulge in my fantasy, will you?” Magnus huffed. 

“I’m sorry babe, but nothing about being a teacher will ever be sexy,” Alec replied. 

“But you’re sexy,” Magnus replied, letting his lips ghost over Alec’s ear, “and I want you…”

“Mags, my hands are covered in flour,” Alec said.

“Hmm, I don’t care,” Magnus bit ear and tugged on it before Alec turned his head and kissed him fully. Magnus wrapped his arms around him and back them up against the opposite counter. Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus, trying his best not to get flour on the other man’s clothes, which most likely cost more than his rent. 

“Your shirt needs to be off,” Magnus said between kisses, moving his hands to start undoing the buttons. After doing so, he pushed Alec’s shirt off his shoulders as he dropped to his knees. 

“Jesus Christ, Magnus,” Alec breathed out as Magnus began mouthing at the growing bulge in Alec’s pants and looked up at him through his dark lashes. Magnus let his hands run up Alec’s legs and quickly undid his pants before pulling his pants and underwear to the ground, letting his cock spring free against his stomach. Magnus pressed small kisses along the underside of the shaft before sucking his balls into his mouth. 

“God, Mags…” Alec trailed off as he let a flour covered hand grip onto Magnus’ hair, causing the man to moan, sending vibrations through his balls. 

“Hey Alec when is dinner-HOLY SHIT!” Max had turned into the kitchen and instantly covered his eyes as he realized what he was seeing. Not only had he seen Magnus Bane, world class celebrity, on his knees giving a blowjob, but he had also seen his brother’s full erect penis. 

Magnus quickly jumped up and pressed his whole body against Alec’s shielding any of the view his younger brother might’ve had. Sure this position showed Magnus’ own bulge, and also inconveniently wedged Alec’s cock right between his asscheeks, but that was irrelevant for the moment. What was relevant was keeping the young boy from being scarred for life. 

“Max!” Alec finally squawked out as he truly realized what was happening, “we were just...um…”

“You don’t have to explain it!” Max said quickly, his eyes still covered. 

“You can open your eyes, Max,” Alec said. 

“No, I don’t want to,” Max scoffed, “I am going to go back to my room. Call me back when you’re decent and don’t you DARE come in my food,”

“Max!” Alec yelled, clearly annoyed. 

“Oh you don’t get to have that tone with me,” Max said, taking a few steps back, “I’m hungry so don’t take too long,” 

And with that he was gone. 

“So...um…” Magnus took a few steps away from Alec so he was no longer pressed into him. 

“That was um…” Alec began. 

“Super awkward,” Magnus filled in. 

“Yeah. Super awkward,” Alec nodded before bending down to pull his pants up. 

“Wait, what, no,” Magnus immediately protested.

“Oh my god you can’t be suggesting we finish this off now!” Alec gaped. 

“Well when else are we supposed to finish it?” Magnus asked. 

“After dinner when we lock Max in his room and lock ourselves in mine,” Alec replied, picking his shirt up as well, “can you wait that long?”

Magnus sighed dramatically, “I guess,”

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Alec said, leaving the top four buttons of his shirt undone, “but trust me. It’ll be worth the wait,”

***

_Two_

“Tie me up,” Magnus breath out as Alec nipped at his neck. Alec immediately sat up. 

“What?” he asked, hands still resting on Magnus’ hips as he held himself up over him. 

“Uh...did I say that out loud?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

Alec nodded as he sat up, “yeah, you did,”

“Fuck I didn’t mean to,” Magnus said, scooting up so he was sitting as well, “I mean it’s not a lie, but if you’re not into it I’m not gonna-”

“I’m into it,” Alec said a little too quickly before catching himself, “I am uh...very into it,”

“Oh, okay, good. Good,” Magnus nodded, “how far do you…?”

“How far do I…?” Alec repeated, not quite sure of what Magnus was asking. 

“Like...how like, into this stuff are you?” Magnus asked.

“What? Like, BDSM?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah,” Magnus confirmed. 

“I think I’m decently tame when it comes to BDSM,” Alec replied, “like, I have a small box in my closet and I had started exploring with it a little bit in past relationships but they never lasted long enough to, really, I don’t know, become a voyage of self discovery,”

“But you’ve been a dominant?” Magnus asked.

“Sort of,” Alec said before seeing Magnus’ confusion, “like, I’ve always been the dominant one, but I haven’t like, gone our searching for subs to have a purely sexual relationship with,”

“I see,” Magnus said, “and you’d be willing to explore this with me?”

“I’d explore anything with you,” 

Magnus smiled and let his hand rest on Alec’s cheek, “you truly are amazing, darling,” 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Alec said with a smile. 

“Now I know we need to have a longer discussion about this, but I really want to get back to what we were doing,” Magnus said. 

“Good, me too,” Alec agreed before practically launching himself onto Magnus, pushing the older man into the couch with his full weight. As Magnus went to touch him, Alec grabbed his hands and pushed them up over his head, holding him there as he kissed him senselessly. Magnus moaned below him as he began grinding his hips down. Alec then moved one of his hands, using the other to hold Magnus’ above his head, and brought his hand down to undo Magnus’ pants. 

“Oh, Alexander…” Magnus moaned as Alec pulled his cock out of his boxers and let it rest on his stomach. Alec let his mouth begin trailing down Magnus’ chest, making a b-line for his hard cock. 

“JESUS CHRIST STOP!” 

Both Magnus and Alec looked up to see Max standing in the doorway. Alec quickly let go of Magnus’ hands and cock before trying his best to use his own body to shield Magnus’ cock from Max’s view. 

“You have a fucking bedroom!” Max exclaimed, “or even better, you have Magnus’ whole fucking apartment!” 

“I can’t go there too often, you know this,” Alec replied, “and I thought you were staying over what’s-his-face’s house tonight,”

“Yeah well, his little sister got sick and I didn’t want to stay there,” Max replied, “I sent you a text but you seemed to be a little too busy to read it,”

“I was,” Alec grumbled, “now can you leave us alone, please?”

“You better deep clean that couch when you’re done,” Max said before turning and walking back down the hall. Neither of them exhaled until they heard Max’s bedroom door closed. 

“So, um…” Alec trailed off, “do you wanna stay here or go to my room?”

“I’d like to go see what’s in that box in your closet,” Magnus replied with a smile. 

“That can certainly be arranged,” Alec smiled and kissed him. 

***

_Three_

_ Wear something you don’t mind getting ruined_

Alec’s text was still echoing in his mind. Sure his boyfriend’s text could’ve been innocent and maybe they were going to go out and do something that they might get physically dirty doing. 

But after the week they had...Magnus doubted that. Highly. 

No less than a week ago, Magnus had been in Paris for a fashion show where he once again met Camille, his bastardly ex. Not only had she told him that she knew he was seeing someone knew, which first freaked him out because literally the only people who were supposed to know about him and Alec were Max, Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor, but then after she had caught him off guard she had planted a kiss square on his lips in front of every camera at the event. 

Magnus and Camille’s relationship had been very public and so was their breakup, so there was a media feeding frenzy the second those photos were released. He was thanking the gods that him and Alec had talked about Camille before this whole thing went down, because things could’ve been a lot worse than they were. 

Alec had just gotten very possessive the past couple of days. The second Magnus had landed, he had told Magnus to come over. So that’s where he stood now. In front of his boyfriend’s door, raising his hand to knock. 

The door opened the second his first knock hit the wood. Alec grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him inside before pushing him up against the door, effectively closing it before he pressed a searing kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

“Hello to you too, darling,” Magnus said with a smile when Alec pulled away, “is Max here?”

“He’s with our parents,” Alec said before latching onto Magnus neck and sucking hard. Magnus moaned and let his head fall back against the door. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned, “about...about what happened…” 

“Sex now, talk later,” Alec said, moving slightly lower on his neck and biting at it before he began to suck. 

“But Alec, I need to...apologize…” Magnus began. 

“There’s no need,” Alec said, his dilated pupils meeting Magnus’, “I just need to know you’re mine. I need you to know you’re mine. I need the world to know you’re mine,”

“I am yours,” Magnus said, letting his fingers run up through Alec’s hair. 

“And I’m gonna show you,” Alec said, before kissing again, hard. Alec grabbed the two sides of Magnus’ shirt before literally ripping the buttons open. Magnus heard a few of them clatter to the floor as Alec yanked the shirt off his shoulders, tearing the sleeve slightly in the process. He was glad he had taken Alec’s text seriously. 

So Alec continued downward, sucking more marks onto his neck and chest, all while he had him pinned to the wall and was grinding against his uncomfortably hard cock. All Magnus could do was moan and take it, and he was more than happy to do that. As Alec’s mouth traveled lower, so did his hands. He undid Magnus’ belt and pulled it out from around his pants. He then quickly grabbed Magnus’ hands and forced them together behind his back before wrapping the belt around them. 

Magnus moaned as he felt his arms strained behind him, a slight burn in his shoulders as he was still being pushed into the wall. Alec had one hand on the bulge in Magnus’ jeans while the other rested on the wall just beside his head, bracing himself as he worked to show Magnus who he belonged to. 

Then without warning, Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ pants and both his pants and his boxers were shoved to the ground, causing his hard cock to bounce up against his stomach. He waited for Alec’s touch to come, but none came. Alec then put his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, and practically shoved him to the ground where he saw Alec’s cock sticking out of his pants. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said, letting his thumb run along Magnus’ bottom lip, “and you’re all mine,”

“I’m all yours,” Magnus breathed out, leaving his mouth open enough to take Alec just slightly into his mouth. That wasn’t the kind of mood Alec was in tonight though. Once Alec had slightly probed his lips, he forced himself all the way into Magnus’ mouth, causing him to gag as he tried to adjust to the intrusion in his throat. He pulled against the belt, trying to get his hands up to brace himself against Alec’s thighs, but they weren’t budging. 

Alec pulled out, leaving a trail of spit between his mouth and Alec’s cock. He gave Magnus a moment to breath as he threaded his fingers through Magnus’ hair. With a firm grip on his head, he pushed back in, slowly at first before he rapidly picked up the pace. He didn’t hit the back of Magnus’ throat every time, but he’d choke slightly whenever he did. He had taken time to get rid of his gag reflex, but it was still there, especially when Alec was moving as fast as he was. Alec then started pulling on his hair and thrusting more erratically, Magnus’ only warning that he was close. 

Then the door hit the backs of Magnus’ feet. Magnus pulled himself away from Alec best he could, falling back onto the ground and away from the door. Alec quickly pushed the door closed, effectively pushing whoever was on the other side outside the door. 

“What the fuck?!” Max yelled from the other side. 

“Max, do not come in here!” Alec said, his back plastered against the door as he tried to figure out what to do. Magnus had fallen onto his back and was laying naked on his floor with his hands tied behind his back and his pants around his ankles. And Alec was still hard and hanging out of his pants. 

“What the hell, why not?” Max asked, trying to push the door open, “if you’re masturbating just put it away and fucking let me in! I’m wet and it’s cold out here!” 

“No, Max, just give me a minute,” Alec said, trying to push against his brother, but his legs were basically jello. Max soon has pushed the door in effectively knocking Alec to the ground. 

“OH GOD!” Max had surveyed the sight in front of him before turning around and slamming the door. 

“I fucking told you not to come in!” Alec said. Now that he no longer had to guard the door, he went over to Magnus and released his hands. He rolled out his shoulders before looking at Alec, who gave him a small nod, telling him to pull his pants up. Magnus did so as Alec tucked himself back into his pants. 

“You can come in now,” Alec said. Max still walked in with his hands over his eyes, only peaking slightly through one finger. 

“What the fuck, guys?!” Max threw his hands up, “you literally have a whole other apartment available to you,” 

“I thought you were staying with mom and dad tonight,” Alec stated. 

“I was until they practically dragged me out of the restaurant we were having dinner at in order to go home and scream at each other, and then the screaming wasn’t stopping” Max replied, “and I thought Magnus wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow so I thought it’d be safe,” 

“That was the initial plan,” Magnus said, his voice slightly hoarse. Alec tried to ignore the way his cock twitched, “but after what happened this week I wanted to be home as soon as possible, so I didn’t dilly dally,”

“Right, okay,” Max nodded, “I’m going to Izzy’s,” 

“She’s got an exam tomorrow,” Alec replied. 

“Then I’ll go to Jace’s,” Max said, turning back towards the door, “because as much as you like to think you are, you two are never quiet,” 

Alec and Magnus stood gawking at him before he turned and left. 

“Right, so, um…” Magnus trailed off, not quite knowing what to do next. 

“Bedroom,” Alec said, looking him dead in the eye, “now,”

***

_Four_

“So do I get to know what you have planned for our anniversary?” Magnus asked. Him and Alec were sitting on Alec’s couch barely paying attention to whatever was on TV. Magnus’ legs were resting overtop of Alec’s thighs and Alec was lightly rubbing his hand over Magnus’ shin. 

“No because then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Alec said with a soft smile. Magnus let his hand fall from its place beside his own head to the back of Alec’s neck, lightly pulling at the hair there. 

“Aw come on!” Magnus said, pulling a little harder, “you can’t just tell me?”

“No!” Alec insisted. Magnus then began kneeing at Alec’s crotch lightly, trying to get him interested. 

“Please,” Magnus gave him his best pleading eyes. 

“Maybe I could give you a preview...of our very last activity,” Alec said, his voice low as he let himself feel everything Magnus was doing to him. 

“Hmm I’d like that,” Magnus hummed. Alec leaned over slightly and kissed him, letting his tongue roam around inside Magnus’ mouth. Alec shifted them so that Magnus was laying beneath him. Magnus let his legs fall apart as Alec settled between them, letting his hands roam over Magnus’ body. Alec put a hand on the back of Magnus’ head and began pulling at his hair as he began grinding down on the growing bulge in Magnus’ pants. 

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Magnus and Alec pulled away from each other to see Max standing in the doorway. Max slammed the door shut and went and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. 

“This ends now, I am tired of walking in on you two,” Max said, dropping his bags on the floor. 

“You could knock you know,” Alec said as he sat up, pulling Magnus up with him. 

“Even though I live in a dorm now, I basically live here, I shouldn’t have to knock,” Max grumbled, “can we please set up a few ground rules? Please?” 

“Fine,” Alec huffed, looking over at Magnus, who agreed. 

“Okay, first off, the only place in this house you can go at it is your bedroom,” Max said, “regardless of whether or not I’m here. I do not want to have to sit on a sex couch, or eat at a sex table, or make dinner on a sex counter. If you want to fuck in weird places, go to Magnus’,”

“Okay,” Alec said, “what else?”

“No sex while I’m here,” Max eyed them as Alec went to protest, “I’ve said it before. You guys like to think you’re quiet but you’re really not, and I really don’t like hearing that,”

“I think we can manage that,” Magnus said before Alec could protest, “anything else?”

“A heads up would be nice,” Max sighed, “I sometimes decide on a whim to come home, so a sock on the door would be nice,” 

“I can try,” Alec replied, “but we don’t typically plan this,”

“Well you can take a two second break from your heated moment to text me instead of having me walk in and ruin the whole thing,” Max sighed, “I’m staying here for the weekend. The rules go into effect now. If you need to fuck so badly, go to Magnus’,”

Max stood and walked down the hallway, slamming his door as he went. 

“So...do you wanna go?” Magnus asked. 

“I have to get up early tomorrow,” Alec sighed, “let’s just watch the movie,” 

***

_Five_

Alec sighed as he held the garbage bags in his hand. He had lost rock, paper, scissors with Max, so now he needed to take the trash out tonight. He took both bags in one hand as he undid the lock and opened the door, where he saw Magnus standing with one hand raised in a fist on the other side. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, slightly concerned as he was supposedly busy tonight, “what are you doing here?”

Magnus said nothing, only backed Alec into his apartment before shutting the door. 

“Kiss me,” Magnus said once the door was closed.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Kiss me, take me apart, then fuck me senseless, please,” Magnus said, gripping onto Alec’s shirt. 

“Magnus, are you okay? What’s gotten into you?” Alec asked, still very concerned for his boyfriend.

“I had a really shitty night and I just need you to take care of me,” Magnus said, holding him tightly with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“Babe, Max is home for the weekend,” Alec said softly. 

“Please,” Magnus begged. 

“I’ll have to gag you,” Alec said, his voice dropping low and sexy as he began backing Magnus against the door.

“Tie me up too,” Magnus said as he let Alec guide him to where he wanted them to go. 

“Anything for you,” Alec said softly against his lips before capturing them in an intense kiss. Magnus immediately melted into it, surrendering himself completely to the god standing in front of him. Alec got his hands under Magnus’ thighs and hoisted the shorter man up as he held him against the door. Magnus wrapped his legs and arms around him, trying his best to help his boyfriend hold him up. Alec pulled them away from the door, never breaking their kiss as he moved them into his bedroom. 

Alec kicked the door closed behind them before placing Magnus down on the ground and pulled away from their kiss for the first time since it started. 

“Strip for me,” Alec said, immediately falling into his dominant persona. He stood back and watched as Magnus quickly but deliberately removed his clothing, haphazardly hanging the items over Alec’s desk chair. 

“All the way?” Magnus asked when he was standing only in his boxers. 

“All the way,” Alec confirmed. Magnus then pulled off his boxers and made a point to leave them on the floor. 

“Lay down on your back,” Alec ordered before going over to the closer where he kept their box. Alec had owned some of the items before he had met Magnus, but they had certainly added to it enough for it to be their box. Alec placed the box on his desk before removing what he wanted: the leather cuffs and chains that would bind Magnus to the bed and the ball gag that would hold his tongue, so Max would be less likely to catch them breaking the rules they had made with him almost six months ago. 

Alec turned to see Magnus sprawled out for him, with his arms already in position and his cock half hard between his legs. Alec smiled at the sight; at the beautiful man laying there waiting for him and only him to take him apart. 

“What’s the safeword when you’re gagged?” Alec asked as he moved towards him. 

“Oatmeal,” Magnus replied. 

“And if I don’t hear it?” Alec asked.

“Knock on the bed frame with my left hand,” Magnus confirmed. Alec nodded before kneeling down next to Magnus’ ankle. He took the man’s leg in his hand and pressed soft kisses to his ankle before wrapping the cuff around it. He then secured the chain to the post of his bed before moving to the other side to give his other leg the same treatment. He took Magnus’ hand, gently massaging it before pressing light kisses to each of his fingers and securing the cuff around his wrist. He did the same with his other hand. 

“Do you want a blindfold?” Alec asked as he picked the gag up from the bedside table. 

“No,” Magnus replied, “wanna see you,”

“Okay,” Alec gave him a small smile, “open up,”

Magnus did as he was told, opening his mouth and allowing Alec to slip the gag inside before buckling it around the back of his head.

“Look at you,” Alec said softly, letting his hand run lightly over Magnus’ face, “laying there all spread out for me, just waiting for me to use you like the slut you are,”

Magnus moaned at Alec’s words, despite the gag in his mouth. His cock was fully hard now, and clearly neglected. Alec leaned down and kissed him through the gag. Magnus did his best to kiss him back, but he knew he looked pathetic. And Alec knew he knew. His cock twitched at the thought. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alec said softly, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. Magnus gave him a weird look. 

“Going to get you some water for after,” Alec answered the question in his eyes, “stay quiet,”

Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec winked before walking out his bedroom door and shutting it behind him. As Alec strolled out to the kitchen, he palmed his jeans, trying to give himself some relief before he went back to taking Magnus apart. He didn’t always get this hard this fast, but with how Magnus had practically begged for him in the doorway, he couldn’t help himself. He knew he was going to need to focus if he wanted to be able to give Magnus what he needed tonight. 

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

Alec nearly dropped the glass he was filling when he heard his brother yell followed by a slamming door. He put the glass in the sink and ran into the hallway to see his brother standing, clearly shocked, in front of Alec’s bedroom door. Alec’s heart dropped when Max met his eyes. 

“Did you just go in there?” Alec asked, his voice low. 

Max nodded, “it’s not like I knew he was in there! We made rules, man, come on! Not while I’m in the house!” 

“Not now, Max!” Alec said quickly, pushing past his brother and into his room, knowing he needed to make sure Magnus was okay. He was in a very vulnerable position, both physically and emotionally, and Alec needed to make sure that hadn’t set him off. 

Alec locked his door after he entered before immediately kneeling next to the bed and undoing the gag from Magnus’ mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked softly, pressing his forehead against Magnus’. 

“I’m fine,” Magnus breathed out, “a little shocked and very embarrassed, but I’m okay,”

“Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes, I still need this,” Magnus said quickly, “I still need you, Alexander,”

And that was the only answer Alec needed. 

***

_Six_

“This has been fun and all,” Magnus said, setting his wine glass down on the table in front of him as him and Alec sat cuddled together on his-no, their balcony couch, “but why don’t we take this party inside?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Alec smiled, pressing a light kiss to Magnus’ lips before standing up and grabbing both their glasses and the plates that had held their dessert. He brought all of them inside as Magnus followed. Alec went into the kitchen and dropped everything in the sink, assuming Magnus was behind him, but when he turned, he was gone. 

Assuming he had gone to the bathroom or to his office, Alec went back to washing the excess food and wine off of their dishes. He dried his hands and looked around the kitchen, ensuring it was clean before he went back towards Magnus’, no, their shared bedroom. Alec smiled at the thought. They’d been together for more than two years and he had officially moved in with Magnus earlier that day, and he couldn’t be more excited to start this new chapter of their lives together. 

“Mags? Where are you?” Alec called as he noticed both Magnus’ office and the bathroom next to it were both empty. 

“In here, my love,” Magnus called from the bedroom. Alec went down the hallway and when he opened the bedroom door he stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was Magnus, on their bed, waiting for him completely naked with his ass stuck up in the air, with a shining plug clearly visible between his cheeks. 

“Jesus Christ,” Alec said. His first instinct was to quickly close the door in fear that Max would see, but that wasn’t necessary anymore, so Alec left the door wide open, just because he could. 

“Come get it, darling,” Magnus said, wiggling his ass slightly. Alec swallowed, formulating a plan in his head. Once he had calmed down from the initial shock, he stalked over to him confidently, pulling his shirt up over his head as he did and tossing it to the side. He let his hands ghost over Magnus’ ass before flicking the plug lightly. 

“How long have you had this in?” Alec asked, pressing on it a little, causing Magnus to moan. 

“Since you brought the box over this morning,” Magnus replied softly, “put it in while you were in the shower,”

“Fuck,” Alec cursed lightly, letting his rans once again run over Magnus’ ass before slapping one of his cheeks lightly. 

“So you gonna fuck me or what?” Magnus asked, a little impatient. 

“Oh I’m gonna fuck you,” Alec said confidently, “but I’m going to take you apart piece by piece before I do,”

“That a promise?” Magnus asked. Alec’s only answer was to slap his ass a little harder than he had last time, but still hard enough to cause Magnus to let out a quick, breathy moan. 

“Oh there’ll be more where that came from then,” Alec smirked before going over to the closet where they kept their box, “what do you want out of here?”

Alec almost always asked what Magnus wanted. Neither of them were a huge fan of surprise so Alec only ever hid what he took out of the box when Magnus specifically asked him to do so. 

“Just the paddle,” Magnus replied, “I wanna feel you tonight,”

“That can be arranged,” Alec said, removing the paddle from the box and tossing it on the bed, “lay on your back,”

Magnus whined a little bit still did as he was told, flipping over and laying down flat, pushing the plug a little deeper into his ass while exposing his hard cock to Alec’s prying eyes. 

“Relax, baby, we’ll get to that,” Alec promised as he climbed onto the bed, completely ignoring his cock as he did. He swung his one leg over Magnus before he sat back, letting his own ass rest on Magnus’ stomach, barely inches away from his cock He let his hand run down over Magnus cheek before tracing over his lips with his thumb. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said softly, looking Magnus directly in the eye. He leaned down over him and replaced the thumb on Magnus’ lips with his own, taking a deep breath in as he did. The kiss was chaste at first, but became heated when Alec forced his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ hands snaked up around Alec’s back and pulled him closer, trying to press as much of their bodies together as he could. Magnus let his hands roam the extent of Alec’s back, loving the feel of the muscles under his hands. 

Alec pulled away from the kiss, taking in as much air as he could before he began peppering light kisses along Magnus’ jawline. Magnus tilted his head slightly to allow Alec better access to his neck, causing him to hum in approval. Alec bit lightly at the juncture between Magnus’ jaw and neck before kissing the spot lightly to sooth it. As Alec began slowly making his way down Magnus’ neck, kissing and biting as he went, he let his hands run up Magnus’ chest. He circled them lightly over his pecs, just brushing up against his nipples causing Magnus to arch his back slightly. Alec smiled against his neck as he moved lower. 

“Everything about you is so perfect,” Alec said, his breath hitting Magnus’ nipple. He moaned when Alec took the attentive bud into his mouth sucking at it while he rolled the other between his fingers. 

“Ah-oh,” Magnus moaned when Alec bit down slightly, scraping his teeth over his tender nipple before moving to the other one. He gave it the same treatment, all while rolling the other between his fingers. When he finished, he climbed off Magnus completely, causing him to whine and follow him up as he went. 

“Lay horizontally over the bed with your head hanging off,” Alec said, undoing his belt as he spoke. Magnus did as he was told, keeping an eye on Alec as he stripped naked just partially out of Magnus’ view. When Alec walked around the side of the bed, Magnus let his head fall back, looking up at Alec in all his naked glory. 

“Don’t move. And you’re not allowed to come until I say,” Alec said, his cock inches from Magnus’ face. Alec took his cock in his hand, slapping it against Magnus’ cheek a few times. Magnus opened his mouth dutifully, waiting to be given what he wanted. He knew he had to wait though. Any movement without Alec’s permission would result in some form of punishment. Magnus felt Alec’s cock rub against his face as he humped him before he moved back slightly, forcing only the tip into Magnus’ mouth. 

Magnus closed his mouth around Alec’s cock suckingly lightly at it as Alec slowly began thrusting into his mouth. He almost always started slow, giving Magnus time to adjust to his length being in his mouth, and time to use his tongue. But as Alec sped up, Magnus knew it was best for him to just open his mouth as wide as he could and take it. 

And that’s what he did. He opened his mouth and throat as wide as he could as Alec began fucking his mouth. He still gagged slightly when Alec would hit the back of his throat, but Alec didn’t mind. He loved pulling those sounds from him, so he’d thrust harder until he was hitting the back of Magnus’ throat every time. His balls slapped against Magnus’ face as he used him to get himself off. Magnus nearly came at the thought of it all, but knew he couldn’t. That would lead to a punishment Magnus did not want to endure again. 

“Look at you,” Alec said, looking down at him, “you were made for me. Made to take my cock anywhere I want to put it,”

Magnus moaned at his words, sending vibrations through Alec’s cock. He forced himself deep into Magnus’ mouth and held himself there. Tears fell from his eyes as his airways were blocked. 

“Oh god, I love you,” Alec said, “I’m gonna-”

That was all the warning Magnus got before Alec was coming in the back of his throat. Magnus sucked on him best he could, trying to milk every last drop. When Alec was satisfied with the job he had done and had begun to soften, he pulled his cock out of Magnus’ mouth before he knelt down and kissed him, still tasting himself on his tongue. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked softly, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“I’m wonderful, darling,” Magnus said, his voice slightly hoarse. 

“Good,” Alec said with a smile, “get on your hands and knees,”

Magnus did as he was told, moving so he was resting on his hands and knees with his head facing the headboard. He felt the bed dip behind him as Alec climbed on. He felt Alec’s hands rest on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart before letting his hands run down Magnus’ back, pushing his shoulders down into the bed as he did. Magnus let himself get pushed into the bed, making a point to stick his ass up a little higher, pressing it into Alec’s chest. 

“How many do you want?” Alec wanted as he let the paddle rub against Magnus’ ass. 

“As many as you’ll give me,” Magnus said, trying his best to look back at him. 

“Tell me if I need to stop,” Alec said sternly. 

“I will,” Magnus replied. Alec took the paddle off Magnus’ body before he brought it down hard on his left cheek. Magnus rocked forwarded and moaned before Alec brought it down again on his other cheek. After ever spank Alec gave him Magnus moaned, until those moans began to break into whimpers as his ass was on fire. 

“You should see yourself,” Alec said, rubbing his cool hand over Magnus’ hot ass, “your ass is such a pretty red,” 

“Please...fuck me,” Magnus breathed out. 

“Soon, babe, soon,” Alec said, “I’m not quite done with you yet. Are you still okay?”

“Amazing,” Magnus replied. Alec then brought the paddle down again. 

“Just a few more,” Alec said, spanking him again. And again. And again, “you’re so perfect,” 

“Fuck me...please,” Magnus begged, almost sinking into the bed. Alec put the paddle down on the nightstand before grabbing Magnus’ hips and holding him up. He rubbed his hands lightly over his red ass before he began pressing kisses over it as he pulled his cheeks apart. 

“You’re so perfect,” Alec said, pressing on the plug that was still nestled in his ass, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Magnus said, “now please take that plug out and fuck me,”

“Anything for you, baby,” Alec said before gripping the plug and easing it out of his hole. He watched it clench around nothing before he licked up his crack before forcing his tongue inside. 

Magnus let out a broken moan, lurching as Alec added a finger in with tongue. He slowly fucked him with his tongue while he brought his other hand around in front of him, beginning to stroke his neglected cock. Magnus nearly keeled over at the touch, feeling like he was about to come. 

“Alexander, please!” Magnus begged as he quivered beneath him. Alec took his hand off Magnus’ cock and reached into the nightstand drawer for the lube. He applied some to his own hard cock before teasing it up against Magnus’ hole. 

“Alexan-” Magnus was cut off by Alec shoving himself fully inside him. Magnus revealed in the feeling of Alec splitting him open. Alec gave him a moment to adjust to him before he started slowly moving, just shallow thrusts as he continued to adjust to Alec being inside him. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. 

“Fuck me harder!” Magnus growled. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Alec said with a smirk. He then began pounding into Magnus with no remorse. Magnus’ mouth formed an O as his uncontrolled moans came out. Alec moaned as well, no longer able to hold in his own pleasure. He stopped and put up one leg, changing his angle causing him to hit Magnus’ prostate. He screamed and saw stars as Alec continually pounded into him. Alec’s hand came up to his head, holding him down as he continued to fuck him relentlessly. 

Then Alec pulled out. Magnus whimpered as he did, but Alec only flipped them over and laid back on the bed. 

“Ride me like the slut you are,” Alec ordered. Magnus only nodded, climbing into Alec’s lap and grabbing his cock as he lined it up with his own hole. He sat on his knees as he lowered himself down, fully seating himself on Alec’s cock. 

“Move,” Alec ordered, and Magnus did as he was told. He began bouncing his hips up and down, but still staying upright as he rode him. Alec’s eyes were flicking between Magnus’ face, screwed with pleasure, and his neglected cock bouncing between his legs. Alec began thrusting up to meet him. 

“Alec-I’m gonna...I’m gonna come…” Magnus breathed out between his moans. 

“You can,” Alec said, “but we’re not stopping til I do,” 

“Never would,”

“Come for me, baby,”

So Magnus came, stilling and spilling all over his stomach as Alec continued to thrust up into him. Magnus again saw stars as Alec continued to pound into his oversensitive hole. 

“Alexander…” Magnus began, mind still foggy from his orgasm. 

“I still haven’t come,” Alec said, not stopping. Magnus nodded, knowing they weren’t stopping until Alec came. He started getting hard again as Alec flipped them over so he was once again pounding into him from behind. Magnus came twice more all over the sheets before Alec flipped him over so he was lying on his back in a puddle of his own release. 

“Look at you,” Alec said, “sitting here covered in your own come while I keep fucking you. While I use you to get myself off,”

Magnus nearly came again at his words. Alec knew how much the thought of being used turned him on, and he was always more than happy to play right into it. 

“You were made for me to fuck,” Alec said, “your perfect mouth and your perfect ass. All mine,”

“All yours. I’m all yours baby,” Magnus moaned as Alec’s thrusts became more erratic. 

“I’m gonna come,” Alec said. 

“Come inside me,” Magnus replied. 

“Come with me,”

And with those words, Alec was coming, stilling his hips as he released. Magnus clenched around him, once again milking out his orgasm. Alec took a hand and wrapped it around Magnus’ cock, stroking it until he was coming too. Both men laid breathing heavily, still coming down from their orgasms. 

“Plug me again,” Magnus said softly, “wanna keep you inside me,”

“You sure?” Alec breathed out. 

“Positive,” Magnus replied. Alec reached over to where he had neglected the plug before and as he pulled out he pressed it back into Magnus’ ass. 

“I love you so much,” Alec said, leaning up and kissing him. 

“I love you too,” Magnus replied, resting his hand on Alec’s cheek. He groaned and looked around, trying to find a rag to clean himself up with when he noticed the open door, “wait. Was the door open the whole time?”

“Yup,” Alec replied, “left it open just because we can,” 

“Cause we’re alone in our house,” Magnus said. 

“We’re alone in our home,” Alec replied, kissing Magnus lightly, “now let’s go get you cleaned up,”

And who was Magnus to say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> We will return to our regularly scheduled, not porn stories soon


End file.
